Frost and Sun/Main Characters
Flame and Fox, please leave this only to me okay? - Sunstar Sunstar is sturdy golden tabby tom with amber eyes. He is Brightmist's, Gorsewhisker's and Leafshade's father and mate to Ivyflower. He is leader of SunClan, formerly of FrostClan. He is ruthless and cruel, not minding to swipe anything from his way. He, along with Ivyflower, neglected Brightpaw, and he, unlike his mate, never changed. Died from old age, sickness, shock and weakness. Brightmist Brightmist is golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is sister of Leafshade na dGorsewhisker and daughter to Sunstar and Ivyflower. Her parents neglected her when she was an apprentice, causing her to leave once Dapplecloud gave her the option. She never had a mate, althrough she had kits with Windleap who died before they could tell each other how they feel. Her kits are Redpaw, Birchpaw, Brackenpaw, Dawnpaw and Swiftpaw. Gorsewhisker Gorsewhisker, also known as Gorsestar, is gray tabby tom with green eyes. He is Sunstar's and Ivyflower's only son and his sisters are Brightmist and Leafshade. His former mate is Crowwing, and his kits with her are called Lightkit (formerly Fallenkit), Featherkit, Breezekit and Flightkit. However, she left SunClan and he found another mate, Leafspirit. He is evil and cruel. Ivyflower ivyflower is silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. She is Sunstar's mate and her kits are Brightmist, Leafshade and Gorsewhisker. She neglected Brightpaw and liked Leafpaw more. When Brightmist left, she was angry. After Gorsewhisker kidnapped Dawnkit, she took the care of her time in SunClan be living hell. However, after she realied what she'd done, she attempted to kill herself, only to be saved by Brightmist and make amends with her. Dawnpaw Dawnpaw is lean creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes. She is daughter of Brightmist and Windleap. She posseses the ability to stalk I the shadows and is best at night-hunting. Her mentor must've escorted her back to camp when he caught her night-hunting alone. When she was a kit, she was kidnapped by Gorsewhisker, her uncle. She despises him and Ivyflower, despite her grandmother being a FrostClan elder. She has a scar on her flank from her torture in SunClan. She often helps Crowwing in the nursery to repay her what she did for her in the past. Swiftpaw Swiftpaw is dark gray-black tom with long tail. He is son of Brightmist and Windleap. He is the fastest runner in FrostClan and takes care of chasing snow hares. He is better at hunting than fighting. Birchpaw Birchpaw is light brown tabby she-cat with glossy pelt. She started off as medicine cat apprentice, but realized that being a warrior was her heart. Thornstar made her mentor Sloeclaw and assigned her as a warrior apprentice. She is good at swimming, providing FrostClan fish once the ice on the river melts. Redpaw Redpaw is a muscular dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. He is firstborn of Brightmist and Windleap. He is best fighter of the five cats in his litter and is braver and stronger than other apprentices.